Give and Take
by jacob
Summary: Because Dash isn't entirely comfortable with having a boyfriend, and because while Sex pollen trancends fandom boundaries, the after effects aren't frequently explored [Slash]


Disclaimer—I don't own Danny Phantom, I've merely borrowed some intellectual matter.

A/N—I only just realized that a Danny Phantom fandom existed. Le joy.

Dash had rather mixed feelings about being gay. It wasn't that he minded being attracted to guys—it would be pointless to, anyways—but he did find it inconvenient. It had taken him a long time to finally get the balls to come out. Not that he was afraid of anyone's reactions, no sir. He was Dash Baxter, all-star jock and easily the most popular guy in school. He was strong and fit, and anyone who tried to bash him would get the business end of his fist.

But Dash did like being 'a man.' He enjoyed his masculinity, liked playing football, liked roughhousing and drinking and commenting lewdly on women. It was his masculinity that protected him from being a 'fag' in the eyes of the school. He was gay, everyone now knew, but he was still Dash Baxter, all star jock, champion beer shot-gunner and general hunk. An unquestionably masculine macho man.

It helped that his boyfriend fit the stereotype for—well if Dash was blunt—receiving, so to speak. Sure, Danny wasn't flamboyant, or overly effeminate. Except when he got all broody and Dash had to actually do girly things, like hold him and watch Brokeback Mountain so that Danny could cry his eyes out. Dash didn't like that. Dash liked guys for a reason, guys were straightforward, and he understood them. Sure, it helped that somewhere some gene had made him want to bone guys, but he was pretty sure that even if he was straight, he'd enjoy the company of guys more than girls. His ideal day was one spent with Danny, watching a game on TV, and maybe getting a blowjob while he drank one of his dad's beers.

So when Danny got emotionally needy and Dash had to baby-sit him, he got a bit annoyed, because he hadn't signed up for that. But, if anything, it cemented their relationship dynamic in the public eye. Dash was the guy, Danny was the girl. It made Dash's sexuality almost more acceptable to his friends, and to himself. Even if Dash was gay, at least he wasn't taking it in the ass. Fenton was. Everyone knew it, even if no one said anything about it.

And that was how Dash liked it. No one knew the truth. No one knew about how he'd started his relationship with Danny Fenton. People tried to guess, of course. Most thought he'd just slammed Danny up against a locker one day, and instead of shoving the smaller boy into it, he'd shoved his tongue into Danny's mouth. Kwan had a better idea, because he knew that whatever had initiated their first meeting shook Dash up more than a little bit. Kwan was probably the only person Dash would consider telling, if he were to tell anyone.

Danny complained occasionally, and said things about Dash being "self-hating" and having "internal homophobia," but Dash privately felt Danny was more than a bit of a girl. Fortunately, Danny was never too much of a girl to resist Dash's hands moving on his body, touching places Dash knew drove Danny crazy, distracting him from talking about boring relationship stuff.

He'd spent a lot of time putting his hands on Danny, he could lift Danny in the air, toss him onto beds, couches, or slam him up against a wall, pin him so he couldn't escape, his every movement twisting him around on Dash's body. Their story was a major piece of the social scene, how the dork hating jock had gone from beating up this one kid to beating him off.

If they knew though… Dash worried if people knew, they would no longer respect him. He knew it bothered Danny, that Danny had to be viewed as the girl, that he couldn't explain why he and Dash behaved the way they did. All because of that first time, when Dash had been at Danny's mercy, when Dash had been ravished by Danny.

It was just that the Danny who had screwed him wasn't Danny Fenton.

It hadn't been Fenton who he'd been with when the weird pollen had hit them, and that strange ghost had booked it before the smoke could clear. It hadn't been Fenton who'd grabbed him to fly out of the pollen and held him in the air.

It certainly hadn't been Fenton who'd phased his clothes off, the lust evident in his eyes. Fenton hadn't held him with incredible strength for one with such slim limbs. Fenton hadn't stared at him with eyes that glowed green and a body that seemed to touch him everywhere at once.

Phantom had him, right there, in the sky, floating above Amity Park. Had him in every sense of the word. And Dash had liked it. The attraction he felt to Danny Fenton, which he'd successfully suppressed with bullying for so long had exploded when Danny Phantom had screwed him practically senseless, hundreds of feet in the air.

That pollen had helped to render him fairly insensible, of course. And Phantom, too. Once everything was over, when he woke up in a room that didn't belong to him, with a dark haired boy in the same bed as him, and the distinct feeling of being naked in a place he wasn't familiar with, he thought he'd dropped acid or smoked some insane weed. Only he didn't remember it. And his butt had felt sore in a way that made sense only when Danny Fenton had woken up, saw Dash, and had frozen, and everything had flooded back.

Dash remembered the guilt, the anguish, the self-loathing that he'd seen flash on Danny's face. It didn't matter if the pollen had made Danny do it, had forced him to violate Dash even as the pollen would have forced Dash to enjoy it, if he hadn't naturally. And Dash had reacted the only way he knew how.

"It's my turn now, Fenton." And he'd pinned Danny to the bed and kissed him, trying to put everything he'd probably never say to Danny through it. To tell him it was okay, that it was beyond their control and what better way to move past it then make it something special. Dash still didn't know what had made an otherwise straight Danny Fenton melt back into that kiss, still didn't know why Danny had looked at him with blue eyes filled with trust, even when it hurt at first.

Dash only knew that on some days, Fenton needed him to dominate him, to take him hard and fast, or gentle and slow. To hold him afterwards and be the strong one, the powerful one who could protect his physically weaker boyfriend.

People didn't know, couldn't know, that Dash, on some days, loved it when Danny came back from a ghost fight, and his eyes still glowed green and his hair was pure white. Loved it when Danny Phantom could and would overpower him, and make him feel safe in a city filled with weirdness, threats to humanity and general insanity. People didn't know about when Danny Phantom made Dash Baxter his, and Dash liked it that way. But he made sure the whole fucking world knows Danny Fenton is unquestionably, and undeniably, his. And maybe someday, he'll be able to let the world know that he is Danny Fenton's, but he's not ready to admit what he feels (his heart aches and burns when he's not near him) or what he would do for Danny (everything and anything).

Even if he's too much of a pansy to admit it, he knows Danny is willing to wait for him, for some reason. So Dash takes his time, and gives Danny what he needs, when he needs it, and someday hopes to give Danny what he wants, too.


End file.
